A variety of various types of devices and systems have been described in the prior art related to dispensers of various types. Vending machines have been created to dispense a great number of different items, such as canned drink, personal hygiene products, music and video tapes, stamps and the like. Typical means for dispensing flat articles from vending machines is to load the device with a stack of articles on a spring loaded support and provide release or pusher arms, cams and cam followers or circular cam wheels or bell cranks coupled using crank pins, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,058 issued Dec. 20, 1988 to Parker and U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,739 also issued Dec. 19, 1989 to Parker both teach business card dispensers. These small, pocket sized devices are similar to each other in appearance and function, and comprise a casing being generally closed on the top and bottom and sides, the casing having an area for storing a stack of business cards, a card support base resiliently urged so as to align the cards relative to a discharge slot or opening in one end of the casing, and an ejector mechanism, operable through a side wall, which interacts with the card support plate to dispense cards manually. These devices have certain drawbacks which make them less than desirable for various purposes. For example, the devices are not intended to be mounted either temporarily or permanently onto a vehicle or structure. Nor are they waterproof. Another drawback is that there is no storage area for placing other peoples cards or notes, a very useful feature of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,391 issued Jan. 28, 1992 to Kyler teaches a display and dispensing apparatus. The device is intended to serve as both an advertising medium, for business cards and the like, and as a means to dispense certain articles needed in the particular business setting, such as salt and pepper and sugar, etc. The device comprises a multi-sided, substantially upright enclosure with side walls for placing or mounting business cards. A central section or peripherally mounted section can be used to store and dispense other useful articles. This device suffers from many of the same drawbacks as do other devices of the prior art, namely, it is not waterproof or weatherproof, it is not intended to be mounted on a structure either permanently or temporarily if portable, nor is there a securable storage area for others to deposit or leave other articles or other business cards or messages.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,062 issued Mar. 3, 1992 to Palka teaches a display device. This device can be used to display small placards or business cards or other information brochures, articles, etc. The device comprises a plurality of open topped, card-receiving pockets arranged on the front face of a main plate-like body panel of plastic or other material. The card-receiving pockets are integrally formed with the main plate and have substantially horizontal and vertical lips with inturned and upturned ledges for supporting a stack of cards and permitting the cards to be grasped by the fingers of a person and removed therefrom. The device provides no protection to the cards from inclement environments and would therefore be completely useless mounted on the outside of a structure, exposed to the natural or other environment, where wind and rain could damage the cards or other information being distributed. Nor is there any security provided against misappropriation of cards or messages left on the device and intended for a particular individual or entity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,519 issued Aug. 10, 1993 to Miura teaches a card vending machine. These types of devices have existed for years, commonly located in train stations, airports, business centers, etc. This device is money activated, electronically operated and computer controlled. The vending machine comprises a computer screen and keypad, input information being viewable on the computer screen as the user operates the device. When a user inserts a predetermined amount of money, the computer program prompts the user to input various information at various times, requesting information on card style, size, printing fonts and identifying information such as name, address, etc. The input identifying information is then automatically printed onto a set number of cards and the custom business cards are dispensed to the user. This device is large, bulky, requires electricity, is prone to vandalism and actually produces business cards. The device does not serve the purpose of providing a business card dispenser and information storage and retrieval center which can be portable and/or easily mountable on various structures, such as a front porch of a home or business, on a car or truck or other vehicle, nor is there a information storage means, other than that used to store information to be printed onto business cards. It is not truly a message center as it the present invention.
It is therefore an object of this invention to overcome the above cited problems with the existing technology, namely to provide a device which both stores and dispenses business cards or other articles, which can be mounted temporarily or permanently, which is waterproof and weatherproof, and which can be used to store messages or other articles securely by having a lockable article storage area.